Strawberry Bubbles
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: After a hard day of training, Sasuke goes over to Sakura's for a well needed bubble bath. What more can be said? OneShot. Slight SasuSaku.


Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha with a bored expression on his face. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to come down. Team 7 had been training all day. Sasuke had done well as always, Sakura had improved, and Naruto was…himself.

Needless to say it had actually been an intense training session. This led Sasuke to a sad fact, even pretty boys sweat. The ice prince even noticed he was starting to smell a little ripe. He couldn't wait to get home to take a nice warm bath. However, he was un-aware that the horrible weather would end up not allowing him to go home.

Thunder crackled in the sky and a light sprinkle began to fall upon the streets of Konoha. It was starting to rain. A disgruntled look filtered across the face of the emotionless boys face. Now he smelled and he was getting wet. This was relatively irritating. He was still a few blocks from where he lived.

The rain started pouring down faster and harder, and it was cold. Sasuke almost growled. Not only could he not get home now, but there was only one place close by he knew how to get to. And that was Sakura's house…

It wasn't that he went out of his way to figure out where Sakura lived. He just happened to know its general location. It also helped that right above the front door-way hung a wooden sign with "Haruno" written on it. This is why it was fairly easy to find the average looking house, where Sasuke now stood in front of completely soaked.

The boy's normal Chicken-Butt hair was beginning to go flat against his head. With a sigh, he lifted a hand and knocked on his team-mates front door. Begrudgingly, he hit three loud resounding knocks. Then he stood there and waited in the frigid feeling rain.

He heard the door-click and it slowly opened up. A lock of bubble-gum pink hair came into view. Soon enough onyx-black stared into shimmering green. A surprised gasp came from the girl standing in front of him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. Why was it this surprising for him to be here?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said almost un-sure of herself. Why was the boy of her far-off fantasies standing on her porch-steps, dripping wet? Sasuke sighed and stepped forward. With one hand he pushed the girl back and out of his way, he proceeded to walk into the dry and warmth of the house.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, now completely and utterly confused. Sasuke kind of just walked right into her house. Sasuke shook his head almost like a dog would when it was wet. When he was done, his hair had gone back to somewhat of it's regular Chicken-Butt shape.

"Sakura I'm wet and cold. Is it alright if I stay here for a little bit, not that it really matters to ask now," Sasuke said as he closed the door that had still be left open, letting drizzle of rain in. Sakura blinked. This was a very strange event.

"Um…okay Sasuke-kun. Do you need anything? I can make some tea," Sakura said as she watched Sasuke as his clothes dripped water onto the wooden floor. Sasuke thought back to his earlier problem. If he mentioned this problem it would be taking a major risk, but he was willing to risk it. He was cold and wet…

"I could use a bath," he said as he looked down at his doused clothes. An almost inaudible squeak came form Sakura's mouth. Her eyes widened a bit and a light blush peppered her cheeks. Sasuke wanted a bath?

"Um…sure…yeah. I can go set up the bathroom for you, and maybe get you some of my dad's clothes to change into, heh" Sakura said nervously as Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. The pink-haired girl left the emo-boy by himself as she turned the corner.

Sasuke stood there as his clothes continued to drip rain-water on the floor. He hoped he hadn't made a bad decision. He slightly worried what Sakura was thinking about to make her blush like that. It wasn't like he was saying 'I want a bath, and you shall bathe with me'. That thought brought a miniscule blush of it's own to the Uchiha's face, but he quickly wiped that thought from his mind when Sakura returned.

"Well, um I set up the bathroom. I just have to get the clothes from my dad's room. It might take me a few minutes. Follow me," Sakura said as a light blush still colored her cheeks.

Sasuke followed Sakura as they weaved through a small hallway and stopped at a wooden door. Sakura turned the knob and revealed a decent side bathroom with a bath-tub on the opposite of the room. There was a toilet in the corner and a sink to the side; and an abundance of other bathroom knick-knacks.

"Here you go. Towels are hanging over there. Yeah…" Sakura said as she moved out of the way so Sasuke could step in. The Uchiha walked right past her and stepped into the small room. Turning around he gave a small thanks to Sakura, and then slammed the door in her face. He quickly locked the bathroom door.

Sasuke was taking no chances. Sakura was his team-mate true enough, but she was still a fan-girl. She still had the chance of "accidentally" taking a peek at him. He had a history to go on. Once he had even over-heard a plot by her Ino a while back.

The rookie-9 was taking a short break and they decided to go swimming. Ino and Sakura couldn't wait for the opportunity. This meant Sasuke was going to be in a swim-suit and nothing else. They had thought it would be a perfect chance to shank him and sneak a look. Too bad, Sasuke had caught wind of the plot. He spent about thirty minutes tying and re-tying his swimming trunks. There was no way those two would get the best of him. Turned out to be a good move, because the girls failed in their plot.

……

Sasuke frowned at the memory. Why were girls so desperate sometimes? He honestly and truthfully hated fan-girls. Sometimes they could get so weird. Sasuke studied himself in the mirror. He really did look sad, wearing dripping wet clothes and his hair nearly matted to his head.

With another sigh, he began to un-dress. First he took of his clothes and then his shoes. Then he pulled the wet shirt of his body slowly, because it was sticking to his skin. After that, he took one more glance at the door, before un-zipping his pants. As he pulled them down, they were starting to stick to his legs like his shirt.

Soon enough, Sasuke stood stark-naked in the middle of Sakura's bathroom. He piled his wet clothes in a corner and turned to the bath. A seemingly innocent looking rubber duck had it's painted on eyes right on a very intimate part of Sasuke's anatomy. What rubber ducks too?

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke said almost jokingly as he looked back at the yellow bath-toy. Naturally, the rubber duck made no reply to the boy. Sasuke walked over to the bath, he turned the rubber-duck so it was no longer looking at him.

Sasuke started the tap and tested to make sure warm water was coming out. He watched as the bath was filling up and looked at the other bath things scattered about the porcelin tub. Something caught his eye. It was strawberry bubble bath. Interesting…

Sasuke lifted it up and un-screwed the top. Taking a whiff, he determined it smelt pretty good. It reminded him of something…or someone. He poured a little into the bath water and watched as pink bubbles began forming. Putting down the strawberry bubble-bath, Sasuke settled down into the tub.

The water felt really nice. It was warm and comforting. The pink bubbles lightly tickled his skin, but he didn't mind. It was really quiet and soothing in this bath. Turning his head to the side, he found his gaze meeting that of the rubber-ducks again.

"You're almost as annoying as Sakura…" Sasuke muttered to himself. He lifted his hand out of the water and plucked the duck up from the rim of the bath-tub. Holding it in his hand he started a staring contest against it. So far, the duck was winning.

"Sasuke!!!" a shout rang through the bathroom. A startled Uchiha flopped around and splashed in the bath. Soon only the tip of his black hair could be seen and his eyes peered over the lip of the tub. He made sure the rest of his body was submerged under-water. The voice spoke again, it was Sakura.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving my dad's clothes out for you behind the door. You can get them when you're done. Um…yeah," she said. Soon enough, light foot-steps were heard and it grew quiet again.

Sasuke eyed the door a few moments longer. When he felt it was okay he lifted his head out of the bubbles. He realized it really did smell a lot like strawberries. Rubbing his nose because the bubbles tickled, Sasuke looked around.

"Where's that damn duck?" Sasuke said as he looked around. He sat up straight, and that's when he found the duck again. A strange look had contorted on the boy's face. His hand plunged under the water and reached under him. Soon enough the duck was above water.

Somehow the little rubber demon found it's way underneath Sasuke. When he had sat up straight it felt very uncomfortable where it was. Luckily, now the duck was removed, and Sasuke could situate himself better in the tub.

"You're almost as bad as my fan-girls you stupid duck…" Sasuke said and then set the duck aside. Looking around he realized he really needed to wash his hair. He spotted a bottle of Shampoo and Conditioner and reached over for it.

It was Strawberry scented like the bubble-bath. No wonder Sakura smelled so good all the time. Sasuke had a light blush on his face at that thought. He tried pushing away the thought and get back to business.

Squirting a reasonable amount of shampoo he lathered it into his black locks. Soon the conditioner followed until his hair was completely clean. After he had his hair washed, Sasuke un-plugged the bath and stepped out.

He grabbed a towel from the side and proceeded to dry off. Walking over to the bathroom door he clutched the towel tight around his waist. Un-locking the door, Sasuke opened it and saw the clothes lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed them and shut and locked the door again.

He dropped the towel and began putting on Sakura's father's clothes. They didn't completely fit, but they weren't bad. Sasuke stepped over to the mirror and looked at himself. He really needed to brush his hair…

He spotted a pink brush and picked it up. He began to brush through his hair and spike it just right. Soon enough, Sasuke got his hair how he liked it and prepared to leave the bathroom. He stepped over to his clothes and picked them up off the ground.

Un-locking the door again, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway to the front opening again. He stopped there and swept his gaze around. He spotted Sakura in what looked to be the kitchen. He headed in that direction.

Sakura appeared to be making tea. Sasuke cleared his throat loud enough for Sakura to notice him. She turned her head and saw him. A light blush fluttered to her cheeks and she didn't say anything. Sasuke gestured to his wet clothes and Sakura nodded.

"Did you enjoy the bath?" Sakura asked as she Sasuke's wet-clothes and walked into a nearby room (most likely the laundry room). Sasuke just gave an "Hn", and looked around the quaint kitchen. Sakura came back.

Sasuke looked at her as she twiddled her fingers. She looked up with a small smile on her face, but then it faltered. She quirked a brow. She slowly walked over to Sasuke. She stopped in front of the boy.

Slowly she leaned forward towards Sasuke. The Uchiha had no idea what she was doing. Was she going to kiss him or something? A light blush found its way to his cheeks now. Sadly, though all she did was lean her head over his shoulder. He blinked. What was she doing?

Sakura pulled back, but it appeared she had something in her hand now. It was a single strand of pink hair. Where on earth did it come from? Sasuke stood there slightly confused and still flustered.

"This was in your hair. I noticed it because it really stands out in your black hair. I think it's one of mine," Sakura said as she held it up, a few seconds later a blush filtered her cheeks and it look like she debating about something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura looked at him in a strange way. He noticed her blush grew, but she put her hand down with the strand of pink-hair. She looked at Sasuke again, and a tiny smile went to her face.

"It's nothing Sasuke, I was just wondering why you smelt like strawberries…"

………………..

_**YAY FINISHED! This is my first ever Sasu/Saku story. I hope it was okay. I think Sasuke was kind of OOC, but eh. Who cares? I thought up this idea the other day while I was taking a bath with my "Strawberry" bubble bath. It's the best, and it does smell good. Heh, well I hope you liked it. Review please!**_


End file.
